dimidium daemonium
by blue minra
Summary: HIATUS!EDITED Story tentang Sasunaru/Kini sang master telah datang/Neji yang cemburu/Kyuubi yang masih penuh dengan misteri.
1. Chapter 1

Author : blue Minra

Tittle : dimidium-daemonium

Main cast :sasunaru and other

Genre : supernatural/romance/angst

Rated : T

Warning : Typo's disana sini .ooc tingkat langit ketujuh (o.0)pokonyamah udah gak ketulungan lagi,Bahasa kasar and yang pasti gak boleh ditiru ama anak baek-baek,ho..ho..Gak sesuai EYD

Disclaimers : sasunaru adalah milik kishimoto sensei,aku jelas tidak berhak atas keduanya tapi ...kyuubi dan gaara sah milik author#plak

Summary : Keluarga bangsawan Namikaze yang dibantai ,sang kaka yang mengorbankan diri demi menghidupkan Naruto dan Naruto yang kini hanya sendiri di dunia yang sungguh tak adil ini. gimana mana kisahnya?

…so langsung aja baca!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

prolog

Inggris,Londen 1700

Bulan merah,di malam yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan berwarna merah saga, Terlihat sesosok bocah berusia 7 tahun sedang menangis di penuhi warna merah darah,baik itu darah yang berasal dari dirinya maupun darah orangtuanya.

Bocah itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis dan menahan rasa sakit yang amat perih akibat luka-luka yang dialaminya,sementara itu mereka,orang-orang yang berpakaian hitam dan membawa senjata, perlahan-lahan mulai mendekatinya,seringaian dan tatapan keji terlihat jelas dari wajah para penjahat-penjahat yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja membantai habis keluarganya dan kini mereka bermaksud menghabisi bocah manis yang telah terbaring dilantai .

"Wah..wah kau benar benar sial bocah,sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan dan tidak tega harus membunuhmu tapi mengingat kau adalah keturunan dari keluarga Namikaze brengsek ini,rasa kasihanku lenyap kau tau itu!'',ucap salah satu dari mereka."hiks..kaa can,tou chan..hiks..sakit,t..tolong hiks.. Naru …sa sa ki-t"suara tangisan dari seorang bocah bermarga Namikaze itu justru menjadi hiburan yang sangat tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang di rasakan nya.

Tiga orang dari sepuluh orang yang berada dirumah bak istana itu menghampiri tubuh kecil Naruto,dan saat ketiganya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter dengan si bocah,salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari belakang jasnya melemparkan sarung katana itu ke sembarang arah dan mengacungkannya tinggi –tinggi hingga tampak kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari katana,sedangkan dua orang sisanya membawa Naruto ke sebuah meja makan yang besar dan membaringkannya terlentang disana.

Dirinya yang masih sadar sepenuhnya meskipun sakit yang dirasa sungguh tak tertahankan memandang seorang yang tepat berada di indah yang berwarna biru itu memandang horror dan ngeri pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Keturunan terakhir keluarga Namikaze,penerus sekaligus pewaris kekuatan yang lahir di keluarga yang sangat beruntung,Ne..kau beruntung karena hidup di tengah tengah keluarga hangat ini tapi mereka sial karena kau lahir sebagi titisan iblis yang terkutuk,dan karena itulah kematian yang harus kau terima".

Setelah laki-laki yang memegang katana itu selesai berkata-kata,pedangnya langsung menancap pada perut si bocah yang terlentang di atas meja,membuat darah merah mengalir dari perut,dirinya hanya bisa meringis tertahan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"uuuhh..uhuk..uhuk''.Batuk yang disertai darah dari mulutnya keluar dari mulut dan yang masih berusia tujuh tahun tahu betul tubuhnya tak akan kuat menerima rasa sakit ini,di tambah dengan darah yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya semakin memperburuk kondisi dan dia yakin 100% bila dirinya tidak mendapat pertolongan besar kemungkinan nasibnya akan sama seperti ayah,ibu dan kakaknya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Para pembunuh itu tertawa seperti setan melihat korban-korban mereka,sungguh pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan menghabiskan energi membantai kelurga Namikaze,bukan hanya itu tapi mereka juga harus rela mendapati lebih dari setengah rekan mereka yang tadinya berjumlah 26 orang kini hanya tersisa sepuluh ditanya kemana sisanya...karena mereka semua sudah berada di dunia lain bersamaan dengan tua,serta nyonya Namikaze.

Heii,keluarga Namikaze bukanlah keluarga bangsawan biasa,itu terbukti dengan mereka yang hanya bertiga mampu membunuh 16 orang tanpa bantuan para pengawal yang semuanya telah terbunuh sebelum para pembunuh itu menghabisi tuan dan nyonya Namikaze.

Dan mereka patut berbangga diri karena telah berhasil membunuh target utamanya,yang sudah mereka incar sejak lama. hal ini bukan karena mereka tertarik pada harta yang di miliki keluarga Namikaze ini murni ambisi mereka untuk benar-benar melenyapkan seluruh keturun Namikaze dan juga melenyapkan seorang bocah yang menjadi wadah kekuatan Lucifer.

Di ruangan lain tidak jauh dari ruang makan,seorang lelaki yang usianya 18 tahun yang di ketahui bernama Kyuubi,terbangun dari pingsannya.

Yang di rasanya saat pertama kali sadar adalah mata kanan dan dadanya yang terasa sakit,dan benar saja saat tangan kanannya meraba mata kanan dan yang kiri memegang dadanya,Kyuubi–mendapati sebuah tombak menancap tepat pada dada dan mata kanannya yang tertusuk jarum sepanjang sepuluh cm.

"Shit…,kurang ajar!berani sekali mereka melakukan ini padaku''.Desis Kyuubi sambil mencabut tombak dan jarum dari tubuhnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

''uuhk''.Erangan tak tertahankan keluar dari bibirnya saat menarik tombak dan jarum tersebut keluar dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan- lahan setelah memastikan di tubuhnya tidak ada lagi benda benda tajam, kyuubi bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

Perlahan dirinya mulai kirinya yang biasa berwarna merah bak ruby kini berubah menjadi kuning keemasan,luka-luka pada tubuhnyapun kini mulai menutup kembali dengan cepat dan didahinya muncul sebuah gambar pentagram lambang dari klan iblis.

Mata kirinya memandangi sekitar ,sedangkan yang kanan…,hah mata yang satu itu sudah tak bisa tertolong lagi bahkan dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang dimilikinya,mata kanannya mengalami luka yang terlalu parah dan sudah pasti tidak akan bisa di gunakan lagi.

Di sudut ruangan dirinya mendapati kedua orang tuanya telah merenggang nyawa,tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan tusukan- tusukan pedang,tangan sang ayah bahkan terpisah dari tubuhnya,darah memenuhi tubuh sepasang suami istri itu,baik darah mereka sendiri maupun darah musuh.

Dan dirinya tidak terkejut akan hal sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan tombak laknat itu manancab di dadanya,matanya melihat kedua orang tuanya tertusuk oleh pedang tepat di jantung mereka masing-masing karena melindungi adik dan dirinya,setelah itu pandangannya kabur,shock dengan tewasnya mereka berdua membuatnya lengah dan tidak dapat mengelak dari lemparan tombak yang melesat cepat kearahnya,mengincar tepat di jantungnya.

Berterimakasihlah pada refleknya yang amat sangat detik sebelum si tombak benar-benar akan bersarang di jantungnya,Kyuubi sedikit menggeser posisi tubuhnya,bukan…bukan untuk menghindari,tapi dia justru membiarkan tombak itu menancab di dadanya tapi tidak pada jantungnya.

Dan itu untuk mengecoh para hunter sialan yang mengira telah berhasil membunuhnya.

Saat sedang mengingat apa yang terjadi,tiba-tiba dirinya teringat akan sesuatu dan seperti tersambar petir,tubuh dan mukanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi,satu kata yang di ucapkan dari bibirnya dan satu kata itu terucap dengan suara pelan,seperti bisikan namun menyayat hatinya,rasa takut,cemas maupun harapan terwakili hanya dalam satu kata yang ia lontarkan ."Naru…"

Kyuubi pov

Tubuhku menegang dan aku yakin wajahku juga pasti sudah terlihat pucat pasi,perasaan ini…perasaan yang menyesakkan. Aku harap ini salah,ie…,jangan sampai hal yang buruk terjadi pada Naru.

Aku mempercepat langkahku kearah dapur,keringat dingin bercucuran dari bersumpah bila para hunter sialan itu berani menyakiti Naru barang sehelai rambutpun akan langsung ku penggal kepala orang-orang brengsek itu.

Kyuubi pov end

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di tak dapat bergerak meski dia ingin dan air mata mulai mengalir bagai ke sekian kali tubuhnya kembali menegang,mata kuning keemasannya tertuju pada satu orang yang dia yakini adalah adiknya Namikaze Naruto,tepat ketika tiga orang hunter menusukan katana pada jantung dan leher Naruto yang malang.

Kyuubi tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mencegah hal itu,kejadiannya sangat cepat hanya seperkian detik setelah Kyuubi menapaki kaki jenjangnya di depan dapur dan ketika itu pula Naruto merenggang nyawa..rasanya dia tak bisa bernapas,walaupun hal itu sebenarnya sangat mudah di lakukan tapi melihat keluarga satu-satunya yang masih tersisa telah tiada tak bernyawa membuat harapannya pupus.

Dirinya marah,marah pada diri sendiri yang tidak mampu melindungi adikny dan marah pada mereka yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

Seandainya orang orang itu memenggal kepala Naruto,dia masih memiliki harapan,karena mahluk sepertinya masih bisa hidup meskipun kepala telah terpisah dari tubuh dan dengan sendirinya kepala dan bagian badan yang saling terpisah itu akan menyatu dengan sendirinya,selama jantungnya masih kenyataannya bukanlah kepala Naruto yang dipenggal tapi jantunglah yang jadi sasarannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu,Kyuubi bukanlah iblis yang akan menyerah begitu saja,masih ada satu kesempatan,dia masih bisa menolong sosok mungil yang sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas meja makan,yah…meskipun hal itu adalah tabu bahkan untuk iblis sekalipun tapi Kyuubi tidak akan menghiaraukan hal ada di otaknya kini hanyalah bagaimana agar sosok mungil itu dapat bernapas kembali dan memanggil namanya.

Hanya satu kesempatan bagi Kyuubi untuk menghidupkan kembali Naruto dan dia tak boleh gagal.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mengamati ruangan mendapati ada sepuluh orang dan dua diantara mereka terluka parah dan sisanya hanya mengalami luka-luka kecil.

Kyuubi pov

''Sempurna''.batinnya.

Mereka tidak akan menyadari apa yang akan dilakukanku bahkan para hunter sialan itu masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat bagai angin,kuku-kuku tanganku dengan cepat memanjang lebih dari sepuluh centi,tajam dan kuat,lebih tajam dari pedang dan lebih kuat dari baja dan symbol pentagram pada dahiku bercahaya .

Hanya beberapa detik saja aku sudah berada di belakang mangsaku dan dengan cepat ku tusuk lehernya dari arah belakang lalu kakiku kembali melangkah lagi lebih cepat pada mangsa tidak akan bisa melawan karena aku telah menghentikan waktu di ruangan mereka semua tanpa tersisa satupun Kyuu karena mereka telah berani-beraninya menyentuh adikku .

''Hanya tinggal lima menit waktu yang tersisa..''Gumamku pelan pada diri sendiri.

Setelah semua terbunuh ku langkahkan kakiku kearah mata ini terus mengalir deras tak bisa kuhentikan dan tidak mau kuhentikan,biarlah untuk kali ini saja aku menangis ,yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya diriku meneteskan air mata dimuka bumi ini.

Bibirku bergetar dan mata kiriku memandang nanar sosok bocah yang kini telah berada di bisa dipercaya para hunter sialan itu-yang menyebut diri mereka manusia padahal apa yang mereka lakukan lebih kejam dari pada setan,bahkan iblis sekalipun.

Orang-orang itu mengoyak tubuh Naru yang mungil,menusukkan benda-benda tajam di seluruh tubuhnya,mereka bahkan memotong-motong jari-jari sungguh menggenasakn bahkan lebih parah dari pada yang terjadi pada orang tuanya.

''Aku tahu hal ini adalah tabu tapi aku juga tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya cara mengembalikanmu ku dengan lirih sambil memangku naru dan menidurkannya di pangkuanku.

''Aku ,Otou chan dan Oka chan tahu betul didalam dirimu terdapat kekuatan yang sangat kuat sedang tertidur,dan kami bertiga berharap kekuatanmu tetap tertidur,sehingga kau bisa seperti manusia yang dapat hidup dengan bebas dan itu adalah adalah harapan terbesar kami''.Aku berhenti berbicara dan menghela napas sejenak .

''hah…tapi setelah kejadian hari ini ,sepertinya aku harus melepas segel dalam mengatakannya aku kembali terdiam,memandangi sosok mungil dipelukanku.

Aku berkata pelan tepat di telinga Naru,dan aku berharap kata-kata ini dapat menjadi kekuatannya.

''Jadilah kuat dan tegar,teruslah hidup dan cari kebahagiaanmu Naru,meskipun setelah ini kau akan sendiri tapi jangan menangis ne!karena itu hanya sementara''.

''Aishiteru Naru ''

Perlahan tangan kananku menyentuh dada kirinya tepat dimana jantung Minni berada,cahaya yang berasal dari tato pentagram di dahiku bercahaya lebih terang,bersamaan dengan itu dapat ku lihat dan rasakan tangan kananku yang menyentuh dada Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya dan terasa hangat.

Cahaya itu perlahan masuk pada tubuh Naruto dan rasa hangat yang menjalar di tangan kananku berubah menjadi panas namun tak ku hiraukan hal itu.

Ritual kebangkitan yang kulakukan harus berhasil meskipun itu artinya nyawaku yang harus dikorbankan.

tangan kiriku kini berada didaku dan bersamaan dengan itu kurafalkan mantra pelengkap ritual ini….

Normal pov

Kyuubi melafalkan mantra dari dalam mulutnya dan suara itu menggema di seluruh yang indah namun terdengar lirih dan bergetar keluar dari bibirnya yang kissable.

"_Lucifer…lucifer sang bintang kejora,_

_bintang pertama yang bercahaya di ufuk timur,_

_yang pertama memberikan arah pada para pengembala dan pengembara saat melintasi dunia,_

_yang selalu setia menemani bulan diwal dan diakhir._

_Dengan kekuatanmu dan kehendakmu,_

_Ijinkan aku mengambil kembali jiwa bintang timur yang melayang di antara dua dunia,_

_Dan jiwaku yang menggantikannya,_

_Dengan ritual …..,_

_Remitte de morten!"._

Seketika itu tubuh Kyuubi yang telah selesai merafalkan mantra bergetar hebat,gravitasi bumi seakan menariknya kebawah dan keatas,ke kanan dan kekiri tak suatu cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya menerangi kastil tempat tinggal keluarga Namikaze.

Air mata yang tadinya bening kini berubah berwarna hitam pekat,menetes kelantai dan dengan sendirinya air mata hitam itu bergerak dan membentuk sebuah simbol gambar pentagram bintang di tumbuk dengan bulan sabit yang berada di sebelah kiri bintang mengurung tubuh kyuubi dan Naruto.

Tubuh Kyuubi semakin bergetar hebat,keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang berasal dari seluruh bagian tubuh,mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki tak diindahkan oleh tubuhnya.

Perlahan kedua iblis itu melayang di udara bersamaan dengan simbol besar pentagram yang berada di lantai,terlihat keduanya seperti di angkat ke angkasa oleh simbol tersebut.

Kini bukan hanya tubuh kyuubi yang bergetar hebat tapi tubuh adiknya pun mengalami reaksi yang sama,sekuat tenaga kyuubi menahan tubuh mungil tersebut agar tidak terjatuh dan tetap berada dalam rengkulannya.''_ Rem…itte de mo..rte..n"_.Sekali lagi kyuubi mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dari mantra pertama ritual kebangkitan,namun bedanya di sini ia hanya membisikan mantra itu pada adiknya dengan suara bergetar dan terputus putus hal ini dikarenakan bagi kyuubi sendiri jangankan berbicara bernapas saja kini sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya.

Dengan selesainya mantra terakhir yang harus dia ucapkan,kyuubi pun menutup matanya,dan seketika itu juga kilat dari langit menyambar tubuh kedua iblis yang melayang diudara melawan gravitasi bumi.

Secepat kilat itu datang secepat itu pula pergi-meninggalkan keduanya yang kini terkapar lemah di lantai.

Naruto yang pertama membuka matanya,mendapati dirinya kini berada di pelukan seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai kakak kandungnya,Namikaze Kyuubi.

Bocah bersurai blonde itu menatap intens wajah sang ia angkat, berusaha membelai wajah Kyuubi,dan saat kulitnya dan kulit Kyuubi bersentuhan-bagaikan ada aliran listrik menjalar pada kulit tannya.

Wajah Naruto menegang,pucat pasi dan tangannya yang tadi hanya menyentuh wajah Kyuubi kini memeluk erat tubuh Kyuubi yang dingin bagai mata mengalir perlahan ke pipinya dan jatuh tepat pada wajah sang kakak.

"Nii chan''.lirih Naruto memanggil sang kaka,namun sayang tak ada jawaban dari si empunya,dirinyapun tau Kyuubi tak akan lagi bisa menjawab,sekeras apapun diia memanggilnya

"wh..at are hiks..hiks you do..hiks.. ing,**heh**? Hiks ..Are …you **idiot!".**Ucap Naruto diiringi tangisnya.

Naruto tau betul apa yang telah dilakukan kyuubi,karena ingatan kyuubi saat akan dan sedang melakukan ritual itu jelas terlihat oleh Naruto ketika dirinya menyentuh tubuh kaku -gambaran dan kata-kata Kyuubi terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya.

"WHY?..WHY ARE YOU DOING **IT TO ME?**''Jerit Naruto histeris.

"**ARE YOU KIDDING!**''

**"BESTARDD!" **

Naruto terus melontarkan kata-kata cacian dan makian,berteriak histeris bagai orang tak peduli walupun suaranya akan habis karena terus berteriak dan melontarkan kata-kata caci-makian(?).

**"WAKE UP,WAKE UP".**Tangan mungilnya kini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kyuubi,berharap dengan begitu kakaknya akan bangun dan membuka mata kembali,

**"WAKE UP,PLEAS..PLEAS WAKE UP,DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYE'S…**

**"No..never..never close you'r eyes .**

**KYUUBI NII CHAN!".**

Jeritan memilukan yang menyayat hati keluar dari bibir mungil bocah yang bahkan baru berusia tujuh yang melihat atau hanya mendengar jeritan itu pasti akan menangis,kasihan..

Dirinya marah,marah kenapa sang kakak harus mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk mengembalikan dia ke dunia yang kejam,dia marah pada orang-orang yang telah merenggut nyawa semua keluarganya,marah pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak memberi tahu dirinya tentang kebenaran,tentang keluarganya yang berbeda denga keluarga lain,tentang dirinya yang berbeda dengan dia marah terhadap ketidak berdayaannya,kelemahannya,ketidak mampuannya menolong dan ikut berjuang-bertarung melawan para hunter ,dan kini dirinya yang hanya bisa menangis berteriak_-_menyesali takdir.

_"Jadilah kuat dan tegar,teruslah hidup dan cari kebahagiaanmu Naru,meskipun setelah ini kau akan sendiri tapi jangan menangis ne!karena itu hanya sementara''._

_"Aishiteru"_

"I'm promise to you,I will life and I will to be a strong''

"Aishiteru mo nii chan"

...Tbc/END?….

Hhh gimana ceritanya?

Gaje?Aneh?Hweeee...Blue tau ko ni cerita emang aneh,tapi tetep aja Blue pingin ngetik ff gaje ini.

Blue akan lanjutin ni story apabila ada yang bersedia meriview^^.Terus kalau gak ada yang riview gimana donk?Yah kalau hal mengerikan itu terjadi maka wasalam aja..ni ff terpaksa Blue akhiri disini.T.T

Jadi untuk para readers...nasib ff ini ada di tangan kalian apakah lanjut atau end di prolog.

Tapi Blue harap ada yang bersedia ngeriview dan minta lanjut soalnya ini kan baru prolog dan yang baru keluar main castnya cuman si naru ama kyuu,Sedangkan Sasuke and Gaara tercinta masih harus menunggu HE ^^

Nah karenanyalah Blue dengan sangat memohon agar readers tercinta bersedia mengisi kotak review di bawah ini!

Dan bukankah dengan kita memberi Riviewnya sama dengan kita menghargai para Author yang dengan susah payah telah menulis cerita.^.^

Aisshh..kayaknya Blue udah kebanyakan ngomangnya deh,Akhir kalimat Blue ucapkan terimakasih pada para reader yang udah baca my story dan maaf kalau ada kesalahn dalam penuturan maupun pengetikan ...*lambai-lambai tangan*

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

~EDITED~

Chapter 1 UPDATE… sesuai janji Blue,kalau ada yang meriview story yg gaje ini maka Blue dengan senang hati akan melanjutkannya .

Hounto ni arigato buat Rin Miharu karena udah mau ngriview dan mengoreksi kesalahan my fanfic yang super gaje dan juga terimakasih untuk para readers lainnya yang udah bersedia meriview ff ini. ^o^

He..he Blue akui kalau nama Temin/Minnie itu sempat lolos dari ..tadinya blue gak bakalan ngedit yg di chap sebelumnya tapi karena setelah dilihat-lihat lagi sungguh banyak kesalahannya jadi yah blue edit aja

Kyuubi :Bilang aja kalao lo males huh !

Blue :Aishh..Kyuu chan kok bisa tau sih#toel-toel Kyuu

Kyuubi :Bwah…Jangan panggil nama gue kayak gitu!Pingin muntah tau gue ya..iyalah gue tau…

Blue :Itumah bukan jawaban yang bisa memuaskan orang Kyuu chan..

Kyuubi :Terserah gue ,orang ini mulut-mulut gue,bukan punya elo

Blue :Aishh meskipun Kyuu chan kasar sama daku tapi daku tetep cayang kok..*senyum-senyum gaje*

Kyuubi :*Merinding*

Blue : Dan soal Naru vampire itu…sayang sekali jawabannya salah..He.. di sini bukan Vampire tapi mahluk sejenis itu lah..Penjelasannya nanti ada di Chapter 3/4 ^_^

Kyuubi :Buat yang masalah kata-katanya ada yang ilang pas baca di hp si author sableng ini juga kayaknya gak tau ..harap di maklum aja mungkin memang ada kesalahan saat pembuaatannya..

Sekarang langsung aja kita ke cerita yuk!..

Tittle : dimidium-daemonium

Main cast :sasunaru and other

Genre : supernatural/romance/angst

Rated : T

Warning :Typo disana sini .ooc tingkat langit ketujuh (o.0)pokonyamah udah gak ketulungan lagi, Gak sesuai EYD

Disclaimers : sasunaru adalah milik kishimoto sensei,aku jelas tidak berhak atas keduanya,Tapi ...kyuubi dan gaara sah milik author#plak

Summary : Pertemuan antara para hunter berlangsung akibat berita menghebohkan yang masterpun telah kembali dan menapakakan kakinya di itu di tempat lain seorang yang bernama Kitsune yang memiliki hubungan dengan sang master muncul sebagai seorang penyanyi dan berhasil membuat Uciha sulung jatuh hati padanya

**Don't like don't read**

chapter 1

Januari 2012,Jepang-Konoha city

Gedung bergaya Eropa modern yang terlihat mewah dan elegan dari luar,bahkan didalmnya jauh lebih wah.. lukisan-lukisan dari para pelukis terkemuka berada disana seperti karya-karya vincent vant gogh,leornardo davinci dll,terpajang di dinding2 rumah ,perabotan perabotan bergaya ala jaman Victoria di abad ke 17 -18 menambah kesan elegan dan warna cream dan hitam menghiasi dinding-dinding rumah,Kedua warna yang dapat membuat rileks pikiran.

Ditambah lagi patung-patung yang di tempatkan di setiap pojok ruangan dengan tambahan cahaya lampu yang langsung menerpa kearah patung tersebut membuatnya terlihat hidup,bernyawa.

Tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan terlihat orang-orang yang sedang duduk manis pada sofa-sofa maupun kursi yang telah disediakan si tuan rumah.

Yang dewasa maupun yang muda berada dalam satu ruangan itu,keheningan menjalar di antara mereka,bila diperhatikan lebih seksama-orang-orang ini memerhatikan satu titik di depan mereka,TV yang berukuran big size.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri berita yang sedang ditayangkan bukan".Salah satu dari kumpulan orang itu memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka."Bukan hanya di beritakan di Tv dan media cetak tapi hampir seluruh jejaring sosial dari mulai twitter,Fb bahkan youtube pun ikut meramaikan berita ini".

"Apakah kematian orang-orang yang diberitakan tersebut ada hubungannya dengan demon?".Tanya seorang pemuda bernama Yamato .

"Di lihat dari ciri-ciri fisik mereka yang tidak memiliki bekas luka apapun dan riwayat tentang penyakit yang mematikan juga tidak ada,serta kondisi mata mereka yang berubah menjadi abu-abu pucat,menurutku... ya!ini ada hubungannya dengan demon".Kabuto,pemuda itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Yamato.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kabuto san,hanya satu mahluk didunia ini yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut dan mereka adalah demon,anak-anak dari Lucifer".Seorang gadis menimpali ucapan Kabuto.

"Tapi bukankah ini aneh Sakura san,demon itu mahluk yang cerdas dan memiliki akal seperti manusia,melakukan hal seperti ini bukankah terlalu sembrono".

"Yamato san apa kau lupa,biar bagai manapun dan serupa apapun demon dengan manusia mereka tetap mahluk berdarah dingin yang tak memiliki sudah lapar yah…santap saja yang ada di depan mata,tidak peduli tempatnya dimana,yang penting nafsu mereka terpenuhi!".Balas Kabuto.

Di saat rapat yang telah berlangsung semakin memanas?dan mereka yang diketahui adalah para hunter pemburu demon,satu persatu dari mereka mulai ikut terlibat percakapan menanggapi maupun memberikan opininya,Di saat rapat sedang berlangsung panas?munculah lelaki tinggi yang memiliki postur bak model dengan wajah yang rupawan dari balik pintu utama ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang yang tengah serius dalam rapat tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada si laki-laki yang baru saja datang,namun hanya sebentar, dan mereka fokus kembali pada hal yang sedari tadi di perbincangkan.

"Selamat datang Itachi san..seperti biasa terlambat eoh!?".Ucap sinis Kabuto pada seorang Pria lain yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pertemuan kelompok bernama associaty black shadow.

Lelaki yang baru memasuki ruangan rapat tersebut ternyata bernama Uchiha Itachi,berparas tampan,garis wajah yang tegas dan postur tinggi tegap dengan rambuthitam panjang yang selalu diikat kuncir olehnya.

"Huuh".Dirinya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan mau lebih lama berdiri di depan pintu,Itachi dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi yang memang tersedia untuk dia.

Ia melirik ke sebelah kanan dan kirinya,tepat setelah dia menduduki kursi hitam dengan ukiran kayu yang cukup rumit dan bergaya klasik dari abad pertengahan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Di sebelah kananya ia dapati seorang perempuan yang tubuhnya cukup mungil dan memiliki,rambut sepunggung berwarna pink pucat yang di urai membuat si empunya terlihat manis,dan Itachi mengenalnya sebagai Haruno Sakura,di kirinya Itachi mendapati pria tampan tapi menurutnya dia jauh lebih tampan dari laki-laki di sebelah Kakashi pria yang memiliki rambut seperti kakek-kakek read abu-abu namun wajah yang tampan bak pria berusia 25 tahunan…yah..meskipun wajahnya itu di tutupi masker..tapi author berani jamin tuh mukanya pasti ganteng abiss deh.

Hanya beberapa detik itachi memperhatikan dua orang itu,setelahnya ia kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kabuto,orang yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Jadi maksud kalian demon sudah mulai menampakan batang hidungnya dan menantang kita untuk memburu mereka !"

"sepertinya begitu Itachi san,dan yang pasti mereka telah melanggar aturan yang telah di sepakati sejak 100 th yang lalu".Jelas Anko kepada Itachi sambil menopang dagunya dengan malas.

"Ne,seperti yang di katakan Itachi san dan Anko san,demon benar-benar telah melanggar perjanjian yang di buat dan itu artinya kita tak boleh diam saja membiarkan kelakuan mereka".kali ini Sakura yang menanggapi ucapan Itachi dan Anko.

Rapat para hunter semakin memanas di tambah dengan kata-kata yang menyulut api semangat untuk memerangi demon tak henti-hentinya di keluarkan.

"Perburuan segera di mulai!".seringai Kabuto .

"hah….ini akan merepotkan"ucap Itachi sambil menghela napas

"tapi juga menyenangkan".Timpal Seorang perempuan berpakaian cines..Tenten.

Pertemuan para hunterpun selesai setelah hampir 3 jam lebih mereka rapat dan membuat keputusan final untuk memerangi kembali para hunter,setelahnya para peserta rapat tersebut pergi meninggalkan gedung dan kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing?(o.0),Oke maksud author rumahnya masing masing.

Nah,sementara di tempat lain tapi di waktu dan Negara yang sama,seorang pemuda yang kelewat manis bahkan melebihi perempuan baru saja keluar dari pintu keluar saat kakinya berada di pintu keluar-masuk bandara Narita Konoha,Dirinya di sambut oleh seorang wanita dan 2 orang lelaki,Tsunade,Inuzuka Kiba dan Sai,yang sedari tadi telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Konban wa Tsunade baa chan,lama tak bertemu!".ucap pemuda yang ternyata memiliki rambut seterang mentari dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Ne..Master lama tidak bertemu".Balas Tsunade dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya memberi hormat pada Pemuda bersurai pirang yang kemudian di ikuti oleh dua orang lainnya .

"Aishh..apa-apaan kalian ini,sudahlah jangan memberi hormat seperti itu dan Tsunade baa chan berhenti memanggilku Master dan jangan bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa formal,Aku tidak suka".Wajah pemuda itu Nampak kesal mendapati perlakuan yang terlalu formal dia poutkan tanda marah yang justru terlihat manis menurut tiga orang tersebut.

"ah..e.. mast.."perkataan Tsunade terpotong dengan ucapan pemuda yang di panggil master olehnya.

"Ya.. tidak ada tapi-tapian .Panggil aku Naru atau naruto oke!"

"haah".Tsunade menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sang master

"ne..baiklah Naruto kun kalau itu maumu"

"He he he nah gitu dong..kan lebih enak dan kalian berdua juga panggil aku Naru atau Naruto saja ya!don't call me master".

"Baik mast..ah maksud kami Naruto kun".Dengan serempak Kiba dan Sai mengatakannya membuat Naruto dan Tsunade yang mendengar tersenyum geli karena kekompakan kedua orang itu.

"Haah..Lama aku tidak menginjakan kaki di kota ini,hmm mungkin sudah lebih dari 50 th aku tidak kemari".gumam naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil ford Gt berwarna putih.

Tsunade,Kiba dan Sai mengikutinya dari belakang,mereka berempat memasuki mobil tersebut. Naruto dan Tsunade di bangku belakang,Kiba di depan mereka berdua sedangkan Sai yang menyetir mobil.

Mobil mewah tersebut melaju membelah jalanan Konoha yang ramai meskipun hari telah malam."Tsunade baa chan bagai mana keadaan saudara-saudara kita?".Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade yang berada disampingnya.

"Sampai saat ini ada beberapa yang melanggar aturan tapi kami sudah membereskannya,dan aku yakin mahluk-mahluk bodoh itu takkan berani mengulanginya lagi".Seringai Tsunade muncul saat mengingat dirinya menghukum mahluk bodoh yang sudah berani membantah pada aturan sang master.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"Sahut Naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya .

"Dan Naruto kun,ku rasa yang lain sudah merasakan keberadaan mu di kota ini",kali ini Kiba yang berbicara sambil menengokkan badannya kebelakang menghadap langsung Naruto.

"Kau pikir begitu?".Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit yang membutnya terlihat manis dan Kiba mau tidak mau spechleesh karena melihat itu!.

"E..Eh ne,tapi tenang saja mereka mungkin bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan mu tapi lokasi tepatnyakau berada aku yakin mereka tidak tau,kecuali kalau kau berada dekat dengan para saudara kita dan sengaja mengeluarkan auramu ".Kiba menjelaskan dengan sedikit tergagap karena di hadapi wajh naruto yang super duper manis.

"Hunter?".Tanya naruto setelah Kiba selesai bicara.

Kali ini Sai yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto."Huh,kalau para hunter Pabo itu..jangankan menyadari keberadaan mu,merasakan saudara kita yang ada di dekatnya saja mereka tidak bisa".

"he..he..he..sepertinya para hunter sudah tidak punya harapan lagi".Suara merendahkan Naruto terdengar dingin saat mengatakannya.

"HA..HA..HA..Baka,mereka benar benar bodoh"Tawa sang master memenuhi ruang mobil tersebut,namun tawa itu hanya sebentar di gantikan dengan seringai mengerikan dan tatapan penuh amarah orang lainnya yang merasakan perubahan susasana dari sang master hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka,saking gugup dan takutnya.

"Kitsune…Kitsune..Kitsune.."Suara teriakan terus membahana stadion yang kini tengah mengadakan Konser fans baik laki-laki,perempuan,tua-muda,berkumpul di stadion dan rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk melihat idola mereka yang sekarang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung.

Suara yang indah dan tingginya menghipnotis semua orang yang ada di stadion tersebut,tidak terkecuali seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi paling depan,tepat menghadap si serasa tersihir oleh suara indah dan wajah rupawan si penyanyi.

Mata dan hatinya terus tertuju pada satu titik di panggung,Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan cantik,kulit seputih salju,bibir merah ranum yang kisabel dan rambut merah dengan perpaduan warna Jingga yang panjangnya sampai di di balut dengan pakaian atasan berwarna Merah tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan jins hitam yang bagian lututnya sedikit robek.

"Itachi..bagaimana?pertunjukannya hebat bukan!".seorang membuyarkan lamunan si pria yang baru saja di panggil oleh Itachi ,dirinya hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui pendapat temannya yang bernama Pein.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri,konser yang ia datangi malam ini memang sangatlah spektakuler dengan jumlah penonton ribuan orang dan panggung besar yang berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan ini,membuatnya berdecak kagum,salut pada sang idol yang dapat membuat ribuan bahkan jutaan orang tergila-gila pada suara maupun wajahnya yang cantik Bahkan dirinya yang seorang Ucihapun mengakui kehebatan si penyanyi.

Tidak menyesal dirinya langsung pergi ke Konser ini setelah selesai dengan rapat yang membosankan antara para hunter.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Kitsune menyanyi dan menghibur para fansnya,dan sudah selama 30 menit juga Uciha Itachi Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si penyanyi tunggal di konser ini.

Namun tiba-tiba ditengah lagu yang Kitsune nyanyikan,dirinya berhenti bernyanyi. Semua orang yang menonton mengernyit?kan dahi bingung,kenapa sang idol tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi?.

Kitsune pov

Malam ini adalah konser akbarku yang pertama dan tidak bisa kupungkiri aku cukup puas dengan yang kuraih sekarang ini,walaupun menjadi seorang penyanyi tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya tapi hei..!takdir ternyata berkata lain.

Sekarang aku ada di atas panggung,menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul every heart(Boa)

ikutsu namida wo nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Aku bisa mendengar fans2 ku yang ikut menyanyikan lagu ini,yah meskipun suara mereka ..mm tidak sebaik aku atau kalau mau jujur suara mereka itu fals,jelek dan uuh ..membuat telingaku berdengung,Tapi apa boleh buat,tidak mungkinkan seorang Kitsune mengatakan itu pada para fansnya.

donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Aku terus bernyanyi dan menghayati lagu yang ku bawakan ini.

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
yasuraka ni nareru you ni

"DEG"

Sampai tiba-tiba degup jantungku terasa tidak merasakan sesuatu yang kuat di atmosfer,kekuatan besar dan sebuah perasaan rindu?ah..entahlah aku tidak menggelengkan kepalaku sebentar untuk mengusir perasaan ambiguku dan kembali fokus pada lagu yang sedang kunyanyikan.

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Sebisa mungkin diriku tetap fokus pada lagu ini,tapi uuhk…sulit! Perasaan yang ambigu ini terus menjalar pada seluruhrelung hati dan pikiranku.

Aku berhenti bernyanyi dan menutup mataku,oh hell,seorang Kitsune tidak pernah kehilangan control dirinya di situasi apapun dan lihat sekarang dirimu !di tengah konser dan ribuan penggemarmu kau kehilangan akal hanya karena suatu yang ambigu yang kau rasakan..eh yang di rasakan indramu,satu kata untukmu memalukan.-_-

"Hhh"aku menghela napas,masih belum bisa mengendalikan pikiranku yang terus tertuju pada Sesuatu yang jelas kukenal namun...entahlah...sesuatu itu tidak jelas dan buram.

Ini pertama kali ku rasakan energi sekuat ini di atmosfer walaupun samar-samar.

Di saat sedang mengalami perang batin dengan diri sendiri,suatu bisikan terdengar oleh telingaku."sang master telah kembali".

Hanya bisikan yang menyatakan sebuah jawaban akan apa yang dibingungkan oleh pikiranku ini,dan hal itu sukses membuat seringaian,walaupun samar-dan sebentar terpasang?diwajahku .

Hmm..tentu saja,Master! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang bisa membuatku seperti ini!..hi ..hi..hi…ini akan jadi semakin sang takdir sudah memutuskan jalan apa yang akan kau amabil.

Ah ,tapi pertama-tama aku harus menyelesaikan konser ini dulu baru memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk selanjutnya.

Bagaimanapun kehidupan yang sekarang dan yang lalu akan selalu sendiri kini terlahir kembali sebagai sosok yang berbeda tapi itu tidak memungkiri ikatan kita…baka otouto!.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diriku kembali,akupun membuka mataku dan tersenyum lima jari pada para penonton,lalu seakan tingkahku tadi adalah bagian dari pertunjukan ini,akupun melanjutkan kembali bernyanyi,memukau kembali semua orang yang kini memandang kagum ….bukankah selalu menyenangkan menjadi pusat perhatian orang ..hi..hi*Smirk evil

Tbc/END?…

gimana?makin gaje kah?hh Blue juga merasa begitu.

Blue juga mau minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan di cerita ini.(m_ _ m)

Nah jadi apakah story ini harus lanjut atau...#Blue gak tega bilangnya..

Kalau merasa ff ini berhak di lanjutkan maka isilah kolom riview di bawah dan berikan komentar atau uneg-uneg kalian.

Blue bakalan lanjutin ke chapter berikutnya kalau ada yang bersedia ..he

AYO..AYO Riview'nya jangan ketinggalan ^o^!

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : dimidium-daemonium

Main cast :sasunaru and other

Genre : supernatural/romance/angst

Rated : T

Warning : Typo's disana sini .ooc tingkat langit ketujuh (o.0)pokonyamah udah gak ketulungan lagi,Bahasa kasar and yang pasti gak boleh ditiru ama anak baek-baek,ho..ho..Gak sesuai EYD

Disclaimers : sasunaru adalah milik kishimoto sensei,aku jelas tidak berhak atas keduanya tapi ...kyuubi dan gaara sah milik author#plak

Summary :Pertemuan,perpisahan,kelahiran dan kematian adalah hal yang selalu mengelilingi manusia dan tidak terkecuali untukmu naru/sang master yang kembali/"Sang master ,wadah kekuatan Lucifer telah kembali"

**Don't like don't read**

Chapter 3

Ruangan yang di dominasi warna merah dengan dua puluh cermin di dinding menghiasi ruangan sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dengan warna merah ranum serta sebuah meja berukuran sedang berbentuk lingkaran terbuat dari kaca dan kaki meja yang berasal dari kayu mahoni.

Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat cermin,sofa dan sebuah ada jendela,fentilasi,lemari dan perabotan ruangan yang khusus di buat hanya untuk seorang yang memiliki selera tidak bisa dipungkiri ruangan yang minim akan perabotan itu justru terlihat indah dan mistis di saat yang bersamaan.

Dia,seorang yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kitsune yang mendisain dan membuat ruangan itu sendiri untuk di mana ia sering merenung dan memikirkan segala hal yang sering kali membuat kepala dan hatinya serasa ingin hancur,tempat di mana dia dapat melakukan segala hal tampa takut ada orang yang akan mengganggu maupun melihatnya,dan tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya ,membuat sebuah rencana-rencana yang akan berdampak bagi masa depan semua orang di bumi ini.

Dan sekarang di ruangan itu,Kyuubi kita terlihat sedang tertidur di sofa merah yang terpejam perlahan mulai terbuka,menandakan si empunya telah tersadar dari dunia mimpi,Sepasang iris mata berwarna merah ruby yang menghiasi matanya kini tersadar penuh-masih dalam posisi berbaring,dirinya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Naru chan apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mengetahui kebenaran".ucapnya entah pada siapa,karna diruangan itu hanya ada dia seorang –tak ada yang di beri tahu kalu yang mengetahui adanya ruangan aneh ini hanya Kyuubi seorang di dunia tuanya saja bahkan tidak tau anaknya membangun ruangan tersebut di rumah mereka.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan bertemu dan kuharap ini akan lebih mudah dari yang sudah terlihat".

"Kau yang bagai pedang bermata dua,di satu sisi dirimu akan membawa cahaya di dunia ini namun di sisi lain kau juga berpotensi untuk menjadi kegelapan bagi dunia".Kyuubi masih berbicara sendiri dengan posisi yang tetap sama namun kini lengan kanannya ia senderakan di keningnya dan yang kiri ia biarkan terjuntai di sisi sofa.

"Pertemuan,perpisahan,kelahiran dan kematian adalah hal yang selalu mengelilingi manusia dan tidak terkecuali untukmu naru.

Suara yang lirih dan menyedihkanlah yang keluar dari bibir Kyuubi.

Sesekali dirinya menghela napas panjang dan menutup mata lalu membukanya,seolah apa yang dikatakannya adalah suatu yang berat dan menyakitkan.

"lima orang yang akan menemanimu dan setia pada dirimu melebihi siapapun,akan menjadi jembatan untuk tujuan besarmu..mereka akan menderita dan bahagia bersama dan kehidupan mereka akan diserahkan padamu -Naruto selaku sang master.

dan mereka adalah para kesatriamu yang terpilih".

"Hahh,semuanya ada di tangan manusia yang menjadi wadah kekuatan Lucifer ".

~o~o~o~

"KYAA…KYAA Sasuke…Shikamaru …..KYAA..Neji …..KYAAA Deidara Senpai…Sai..Kyaa Teriakan –teriakan histeris dari para siswa siswi Konoha high school meramaikan suasana pagi di sekolah hanya para yeoja saja sebenarnya yang berteriak histeris seperti orang gila#plak#tapi juga para siswa saja suara mereka teredam ama teriakan atau lebih tepatnya jeritan histeris dari para fans ,secara suara cewekan lebih nyentrik(?)di bandingkan yang cowonya.

"Aishh Menyebalkan…kenapa setiap pagi selalu seperti ini sih?apa mereka gak punya kerjaan lain apa?".gerutu Deidara sambil menutup telinganya sebelah.

"Deritamu Dei!".Ucap Sai asal.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu,memangnya tidak merasa terganggu apa?".

"Ie…Suara teriakan mereka yang memuja muji ku itu terdengar bagai suara bidadari yang turun dari surge".ucap sai sambil tersenyum kearah para Deidara,Sasuke,Neji dan Shikamaru sweetdrop.-_-?

Deidara pov.

Ampun deh ni orang pada sableng semua apa?..bisa-bisanya mereka tahan ama teriakan-teriakan dari cewek-cewek gila.

tapi kayaknya gue juga harus nyebut diri gue ini sableng!so..kok bias-bisanya gue kumpul bareng-bareng ama orang-orang nista ini!WTH…!oke lah buat si Sasuke,Shikamaru and ini mah barengan ama si poker face alias si Sai?kayaknya dunia udah bener-bener mau kiamat deh.

Hahh…Kalau bukan master tercinta and termanis gue yang minta langsung,gue gak bakalan sudi jalan bareng ama ni manusia nista macam Sai#Duak#di tendang Sai #.

Cih,dari pada mikirin itu semua lebih baik gue mencoba berakrab-akrab ama mereka berempat ini.

Gue ngelirik ke tiga orang ,Si Sasuke,Shikamaru ama Neji and….SUMPAH,WHAT THE JOKE?.Pantes aja mereka bertiga bisa adem ayem aja di tengah tengah keributan udik ..,lihat saja si Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sebutam prince cool oleh sesaentaro Konoha High school.

Tuh anak kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata pake penyumbat telinga?,Si Shikamaru pake headset yang tersambung ama mp4-nya dan gue yakin tuh anak lagi ngedengerin lagu dengan volum suara full,Nah kalau si pangeran Violet aka Neji,dirinya pake permen karet buat nyumbat telinganya,huek .. jijay.

Sai?..Dia mah gak usah pake acara sumbat-sumbatan telinga!orangnya aja menikmati teriakan histeris Cewek-cewek maupun cowok,yang menurutnya bagai suara bidadari yang histeris memuja mujinya.

Besok-besok gue juga harus nyediain penyumbat telinga kayak si Sasuke nih.

Deidara pov end.

Di tengah lorong saat kelima pangeran aka Deidara,Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru and Sai sedang berjalan santai menuju kelas masing arah berlawanan berjalan seorang cowok manis dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya yang seperti panda dan membuat namja itu terlihat lebih cute.

Si cowok panda terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa menuju kelima-lebih tepatnya seorang diantara kelima pangeran yang sedari tadi bersikap cool dan mengabaikan sekelilingnya sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan namja manis yang sedang menuju mengucapkan pelan nama namja tersebut.

"Gaara?".

Dua orang yang berada di dekatnya tak mendengar ucapanNeji,tapi Cowok pirang dan si poker face bisa menangkap suara Neji dengan jelas.

keduanya menaikan alis-heran,namun hanya sesaat dan kembali bersikap biasa.

Neji masih memandang lekat namja manis yang kini jaraknya hanya tinggal tiga meter dari tempatnya berdetak keras dan cepat setiap memandang namja manis tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Gaara.

Kelima orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya setelah menyadari bahwa si pemuda yang manis itu sama sekali tak memperlambat langkah dan justru semakin mengernyitkan dahi melihat Gaara yang mempercepat jalannya.

Gaara terus berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat lalu dirinya melewati Deidara,Sasuke dan shikamaru.

Langkah namja manis itu berhenti didepanSai,dan tepat di sebelahnya berdiri Neji yang memandang Gaara intens.

Gaara dan Sai saling beradu tatapan.

mata onyx Sai dan hijau Gaara bertemu,tapi itu bukan warna asli mata mereka,dan Gaara maupun Sai mengetahui satu sama lain warna asli mata lawannya.

dingin dan menusuk,bukan hijau maupun hitam tapi warna iris mata yang tidak akan dimiliki manusia manapun.

Keduanya masih saling beradu pandang,mendominasi satu sama lain.

Siapa yang lebih kuat bertahan dari intimidasi tatapan mata satu sama lainya,dialah yangterkuat dan sang pemenang.

terdengar konyol mungkin,tapi begitulah keduanya saling berinteraksi dan membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat.

Neji yang melihat keduanya merasa tidak suka dan sedikit memicingkan mata pada Sai dan Gaara.

Sedangkan semua orang di lorong itu memandang Gaara-Sai heran.

Gaara yang kondisi fisiknya memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit atau bisa dikatakan drop,walaupun orang-orang tidak akan menyadarinya kecuali Deidara dan Sai yang tau betul akan keadaan adik kelasnya ini.

Bagai manapun dirinya dan Gaara adalah sejenis dan mahluk sejenis seperti mereka bisa merasakan aura kehidupan saudara-saudaranya bahkan walaupun tempatnya berada ratusan km dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gaara,sadar dan tau betul harus mengakui kekalahan dalam pertarungan mata kali ini,namun dia berjanji setelah kondisinya kembali seperti semula,dirinya tidak akan kalah lagi,sungguh Gaara benar-benar benci dengan yang namanya kekalahan.

"hhah".Gaara menghela napas panjang sembari menutupkan matanya pertanda dia mengalah pada Sai.

Sai mengerti dengan isarat dari gaara,dan dia pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan(?)matanya,lalu memasang smile eyes andalannya.

Gaara yang sudah kembali membuka matanya dan memasang cool facenya,menatap dingin pada Sai sambil berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Senpai aku ingin bicara denganmu!".Sai memandangi lekat sosok Gaara .Dirinya tau betul apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Si panda ini.

tapi masalahnya dia harus segera menemui Kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan perihal kepindahan Naruto nantinya kesekolah ini.

"Bagai mana kalau Deidara saja yang menjelaskannya padamu?Dia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi semalam".Sai berkata dalam pikiran Gaara.

"Ya".Ucap gaara pelan.

"Dei kau bisa jelaskan pada Gaara kun kan?".

"Kenapa aku sialan?".

"Karena diriku ini harus segera ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk membereskan dokumen-dokumen kepindahannya Naruto Sama,Atau kau yang mau menggantikan ku ke kantor kepsek heo?".

Mendengar nama kepala sekolah di sebutkan,Deidara mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah Sai.

Dia lebih memilih menjelaskan panjang lebar pada si mata panda,perihal kedatangan sang master.

Itu lebih baik dari pada pada harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolahnya yang abnormal-Orochimaru!

"Ikut aku!".Perintah Deidara pada Gaara yang di iringi anggukan kepala oleh namja panda tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati orang-orang yang sedari tadi memandang heran dan penasaran menuju atap,seakan tidak sadar dengan tatapan penuh selidik dari tiga lelaki yang dijuluki prince terutama tatapan membunuh dari seorang namja tampan bernama Neji.

"Apa-apaan mereka berdua itu".Neji menggeram sambil mengepal kuat tangannya.#Aishh Neji cemburu nie ye ^,^#

Ketiganya langsung mengalihkan pandangan yang sedari tadi tertuju kepada arah kepergian Deidara-Gaara ke asal suara Neji.

Terlihat aura-aura hitam yang menyelimuti dia marah atau lebih tepatnya cemburu buta.

Sasuke,Shikamaru dan Sai menegak ludah gugup melihat sang violet prince akan mengamuk.

Sungguh,meski Neji itu terbilang orang yang kalem,tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pemuda bermata panda aka Gaara,dia akan benar-benar masuk dalam mode ooc!

**~O~O~O~**

Di atap sekolah terlihat tiga orang pria yang sedang berdiri saling berhadapan,Gaara,Deidara dan seorang pria yang ternyata adalah sensei mereka bernama Iruka.

"Jadi ada apa lo manggil gue kemari bocah?".Tanya deidara kepada Gaara.

"Huuh".Gaara mendengus mendengar nama panggilannya yang menurut dirinya sangat menyebalkan.

Perlu di ketahui,dia ini sudah berumur 16 tahun dan dua bulan lagi genap 17 tahun masa masih di panggil bocah!tapi dirinya tak menanggapi Lebih jauh ucapan Deidara,tentusaja dia tidak mau harus melawan senpainya di sekolah yang nantinya akan menimbulkan keributan,di tambah lagi dengan keberadaan beberapa orang hunter di sekolahnya yang sekarang tidak mungkin kuat melawan hunter-hunter itu dan di pastikan akan langsung mati kalau masih nekat.

Iruka yang melihat Gaara sedang menahan amarahnya,kini mengmbil alih posisi Gaara dan jadilah dia yang bertanya pada sosok muridnya yang kelewat evil ini.

Iruka pov

HHH aku menghela napas sejenak melihat kelakuan dua bocah di hadapanku.

Ck..anak muda memang lebih mudah tersulut emosinya?

"Deididara san, aku dan Gaara ingin menayakan hal yang sama padamu?".Deida ra yang sedari terus menyeringai kearah Gaara menglihkanpandangannya padaku dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"nani?''.Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau..apa kau merasakan sesuatu tadi malam?".Aku bertanya serius padanya dan oh lihatlah seringaian menyebalkan itu

"hee…tadi malam ya?Ne, gue ngerasain,emangnya napa?".

Oh,demi apapun di dunia ini tidak bisakah bocah evil ini bersikap sopan pada gurunya kalau saja ini bukan di sekolahan sudah ku bekukan bocah evil ini.

"Kau mengetahui apa yang tidak kami tahu!dan kami berdua ingin tahu hal itu Deidara".Iruka memandang serius Deidara sedangkean Gaara,dirinya entah kenapa berdegup kencang,rasa penasaran dan harapan entah kenapa bersatu dalam berharap bahwa apa yang dia rasakan dan perkirakan berharap kekuatan yang terpancar tadi malam di atmosfir adalah milik orang itu.

"Kenapa sensei berpikir seperti itu?".tanya Deidara sambil bersmirk ria

"Karena hanya kau yang kami lihat keadaannya baik-baiksaja seolah tidak merasakan apapun sedangkan demon yang lain,mereka sama stressnya dengan kami berdua".

"Sang master ,wadah kekuatan Lucifer telah kembali".Deidara berkata pelan sehingga dapat dipastikan kalau manusia biasa tidak akan bisa menangkap ucapannya,tapi tidak dengan Gaara dan Iruka.

Mereka berdua bukanlah manusia dan pendengaran mereka jauh lebih peka di bandingkan manusia.

"MWO…apa kau bilang ?kau tidak bercandakan?".Teriakan Gaara Ooc,dan membuat kedua orang itu reflex menutup telinganya.

"Aishh..baka,kau mau membuat kami berdua tuli apa!".

"Ie,itu spontanitas ".Gaara nyengir ,sepertinya Gaara benar-benar kelewat Ooc banget!

"Baka!".ucap kompak iruka dan Deidara.

"Yah!aku tidak Bodoh!".

"lo tuh emang Baka dan orang yang baka mana ada yang mengaku dirinya…"

"Aku tidak bODOH dasar evil kurang ajar!".Gaara memotong perkataan Deidara.

"Mwo,siapa yang elo bialang kuarang ajah hah?dasar bocah".

"Yah bocah-bocah Liar berhentilah berteriak kalian membuat telingaku berdengung!".

"Diam kau/elo Sensei udik!".*Gaara-Deidara kompakan niee -_-*

**"KALIAN!aku ini masih sensei kalian di sekolah, jagalah ucapanmu itu dasar bocah-bocah udik kurang ajar".**

Dan ketiganya terus berdebat konyol sampai tidak menyadari bel masuk telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.=_=

Tbc...

Huaa Gomen ne baru update cerita ini sekarang!

Sekali lagi Hountoni sumimasen (Nunduk-nunduk).

dan maaf juga kalau ada kata-kata yang menurut kalian kurang sreg atau typo(s) m_ _m

Di chap ini pun sepertinya belum ada moment sasunarunya ya..-_-?

Tadinya pertemuan sasu ama naru mau di buat di chap ini,tapi karena menimbang-nimbang kalau tokoh yang nantinya akan berperan penting dalam ni cerita harus segera di keluarkan,maka untuk di chap ini blue persembahkan main cast yang nanti ikut andil dan berperan penting.

Dan mungkin Blue akan update agak lama lagi :(

ini di karenakan Blue harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang masih numpuk!apalagi sekarang lagi pekan ulangan..hhh -_-.

Lalu Blue ucapkan terimakasih pada yang sudah meriview dan untuk yang keberapa kalinya blue minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas riview kalian semua.

Terakhir,Blue harap kalian mau memberikan komentar atau saran-masukan untuk cerita berikutnya!

See you#Lambai-lambai#


End file.
